<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>step into my world by Scarlett_Rogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534715">step into my world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue'>Scarlett_Rogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aiden is actually a cat, Aiden mentioned - Freeform, Aiden(The Witcher) has ADHD, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disaster ADHD roommates, Jaskier | Dandelion Has ADHD, M/M, but he loves his boyfriend endlessly, poor Geralt doesn't know how to handle it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 07:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden and Jaskier are disaster ADHD roommate, and geralt, a bit of a neat freak, doesn't know how to handle it, but damn does he love Jaskier. Just something short and cute for my fellow adhd babes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>step into my world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last time Geralt had been over to Jaskier and Aiden’s place was when he’d helped them move in a few months ago. Not that he didn’t want to spend time in his boyfriend’s space, but their schedules were often so out of sync that they rarely found the time. He’d come home from work around midnight, too tired to do much more traveling, and find fresh take out in the fridge, Jaskier curled on his couch half asleep. Whenever he needed him, Jaskier was always there. He wanted so badly to be a part of Jaskier’s life in every way, and that meant also spending time at his apartment.</p>
<p>This…this was not what he had in mind. When he’d entered Jaskier’s apartment he was met with what could only be described as a bomb. He wasn’t foolish enough to think Jaskier was a tidy person - he’d seen his last place a few times - but it was apparent now that Jaskier had done some big cleaning before Geralt came over in the past, because this was. Well. It was something. Piles of clothes thrown about the couch and floor, papers falling off every surface, cups and plates left about. It wasn’t dirty - surfaces were clean and the apartment smelled nice - but completely disorganized and cluttered. Geralt took a deep breath and squashed the part of him down that was itching to clean the place.</p>
<p>“What do you think? We moved the furniture around from when you first saw it.” Jaskier spread his arms and waved around the room, nearly smacking the wall in the process.</p>
<p>“Uh, it looks-”</p>
<p>“Oh, Aiden bought wine! We should celebrate!”</p>
<p>“Celebrate?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Jaskier hopped over a basket of laundry to get to the kitchen. “This is the first time you’ve been to my place since we moved in. That’s cause for celebration, is it not?”</p>
<p>“Hmm.” Geralt tried to sit on the couch, but a crunch under his foot stopped him. He lifted his foot and guilt overwhelmed him as he realized he’d broken one of Jaskier’s fidget cubes.</p>
<p>“Um, Jask?”</p>
<p>“Yes darling?” Jaskier popped his head out of the kitchen, a piece of cheese sticking out of his mouth.</p>
<p>Geralt held the sad, broken cube up. “I’m sorry, I think I broke your fidget cube.”</p>
<p>Jaskier waved him off. “Don’t be ridiculous, it was already broken.”</p>
<p>“Then why do you still have it?”</p>
<p>Jaskier shrugged. “Might need it someday. I don’t know. Cheese?”</p>
<p>Geralt shook his head fondly but accepted a piece of cheese from his lover. Today was shaping up to be quite interesting. He wandered over to the wall by the balcony door that had Jaskier’s instruments in a surprisingly organized fashion. A few of the instruments - a set of bongo drums, a ukulele with sunflowers and daisies on it - were unfamiliar to him, and he idly wondered how Jaskier had failed to mention that Aiden was also a musician. </p>
<p>“Why don’t we have a glass of wine on the balcony? The sunset is supposed to be lovely tonight,” Jaskier said as he came to stand next to Geralt. The glass part must have been symbolic, because Jaskier was holding two styrofoam cups. </p>
<p>“Sounds good.” </p>
<p>But of course it wasn’t that easy. He nearly tripped over a pile of blankets that were spread out in front of the sliding glass door. “Wha- were these left here for Lambert?”</p>
<p>Lambert being Aiden’s cat, a little orange feral he’d picked up off the street. He lovingly referred to the cat as Lambert and his boyfriend as Human Lambert. Human Lambert didn’t find it funny, but it was one of the things that instantly warmed Geralt up to Aiden. Not many people could handle his brother, but clearly Aiden was just unhinged enough to do so perfectly. </p>
<p>“Mmm, no, that’s for Aiden.” Upon seeing the look of bewilderment on Geralt’s face, Jaskier shrugged again. “He likes sleeping in different places.”</p>
<p>“In front of the balcony door? That doesn’t strike you as odd?”</p>
<p>Jaskier snorted. “Everything he does is odd. You get used to it pretty fast.”</p>
<p>Looking around the room, Geralt doubted he would. He noticed another pile of blankets under the dining room table and shook his head. </p>
<p>“Come, darling, let’s see this sunset.” Jaskier grabbed him by the hand and pulled him outside. Geralt twined their fingers together and smiled, and although the sunset was beautiful, his attention was entirely on Jaskier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>